


Damn it, Kenny

by sicksense (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Embarrassment, I was bored okay, M/M, clyde and craig are good friends, kenny is a tease, this is gonna be so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sicksense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Craig has hickeys and covers them up with a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Kenny

Craig pulled up a neon yellow scarf he had wrapped around his neck for the umpteenth time today, glancing around to make sure there weren't any peeking eyes. Fuckin' McCormick. He just- had to leave marks last night, even after Craig had told him multiple times not to.  
'You weren't complaining when I did it to you,' was Kenny's excuse. It was a sorry ass one, but a true one. Craig had already recieved multiple looks from various people, a side effect of wearing a scarf when he usually wouldn't. He jumped a bit when he felt a probably unintentional harsh pat on the back, and a friendly arm was looped around his neck. The gesture was accompanied with a bright smile, radiating off of Craig's close friend Clyde.  
"Hey dude, what's with the scarf?" Clyde asked almost immediately. Well, he wasn't beating around the bush, Craig would give him that, but no way in hell was he admiting that under the cloth were hickeys he recieved from Kenny McCormick.  
"None of your business," he replied, keeping his stoic facade plastered on his face.  
"Oh come on, don't be that way." Clyde frowned, tugging at but not taking off the only thing protecting the small sliver of pride Craig had.  
"No dude, piss off." He said harshly, attempting to rip the scarf out of Clyde's grasp. The brunett did not let go, however, and a small tug of war between the yellow cloth commenced. It ended short when Clyde one, dropping the scarf to the ground. His eyes widened in shock, and all he could do was point at the many markings on Craig's neck.  
"Woah, dude- someone got it on last night, huh?" He winked, playfully hitting  Craig's shoulder.  
The noirette's face was a soft pink color, and he looked off into the distance. "I told him not to," he retorted.  
"It was a him? ...Nice."  
Craig was a bit surprised himself at Clyde taking the news so easily, but he didn't jab any further.  
"Who was it~?" The brunett grinned, looking around and pointing at random guys. "Ooh, I bet it was.." His finger landed on Kenny.  
The orange hoodie wearing boy waved, walking over to the two. He looked at Craig, giving him a thumbs up like he wasn't expecting the other to have any markings. "Nice, dude!"  
Craig scoffed. "Whatever, I just want my scarf back." He snatched it up from the ground, wrapping it back around his neck and walking off with his hands in his pockets.  
"I didn't know guys could have periods." Kenny remarked, and he recieved a laugh of approval from Clyde.  
"Ya, me neither," the brunett agreed, still laughing. "but Craig certainly proved that today."

**Author's Note:**

> idk this might be a series leave feedback if u want more tyvm


End file.
